the dream vs the shadow
by redeemable
Summary: showdown between these two, takes place during the farplane scene, just read the story, you'll undertsand.


I always secretly wished these two would go at it, mainly cause their so similar, I doubt either of em would hold up against other ff leads like Squall or Cloud though.

Setting: Kind of an alternate ending to the farplane scene between Yuna and Shuyin. Only instead of said meeting, Shuyin comes face to face with Tidus who has discovered shuyins intent.

The beginning

Shuyin strode forward through the eerie atmosphere that is the farplane. Brow furrowed in concentration, forcing each leg to move left right left right left….. all the pieces were falling into place, his goals laid out in front of him bare, all that was needed now was to get back to the abyss……and vegnagun.

Tidus looked into the heart and mind of the man he saw before him, all he could see was hate and despair. Despite his appearance Tidus could sense this was no normal unsent he may have looked innocent but from the jumbled memories and thoughts emanating from the apparition Tidus understood what he was planning……what he himself would have to stop. Focusing all his existence into a concentrated ball Tidus beckoned the pyrflies that swirled close by to one single spot reforming his body and re-harnessing his memories.

Shuyin raised his hand motioning for the abyss portal to open, a sudden call of his name made him whirl around and confront whatever or whoever the shout came from. "Shuyin!, I know what your doing, and I know why your doing it, but I'm afraid this is were it all ends, I won't stand by and let you destroy what I have helped save!". Shuyin narrowed his eyes and focused on the figure in front of him, it could not be real, the resemblance was unbelievable that was true, but what was more unsettling was the faint glow emanating from the young man in front of him. " You would seek to stop me stranger, but who knows if you've really got what it takes", it was an idle response, one used purely to by enough time for Shuyin to reach over his shoulder and draw his sword. If he had to fight he was going to fight quickly. " Draw your weapon and lets begin, I have much to do".

Tidus pushed his arm out into a right angle with his body and focused, drawing even more pyreflies to his presence and focusing them into his palm. Within seconds a long crystal blue sword had materialised in his hand, bringing it higher up still into a high guard Tidus spray towards his target with unearthly speed. Shuyin was given just enough time to bring his sword forward and connect with Tidus's own, the two blades met with an almighty CLANG and seconds later the farplane echoed with the sounds of two combatants fighting. Tidus took a step back from his opponent momentarily and launched a ball of flame from his left hand, intent on finishing Shuyin quick before he lost control over his form, unfortunately Shuyin had predicted such an attack and had already rolled to one side before the ball had even come close to him. Launching himself into the air Shuyin gathered power into his sword and swung it forward raining energy down on Tidus, while his attack had less effect on the dream than it would have an ordinary man, Tidus still felt the sting of Shuyin's wraith. Falling onto his back and looking up to were Shuyin was still hovering, Tidus flung his weapon at his direction, the brotherhood spun like a buzz saw towards the cruel shadow but Tidus's current position resulted in poor aim. Regaining his feet Tidus looked to were Shuyin had landed, kneeling on one knee and holding the side of his neck Shuyin rose once more and glared at his opponent. "Congratulations" he croaked " you struck a sound blow, but I'm afraid it won't be enough to hold me down, you've also lost your weapon, do you think that stunt was really worth it?" Shuyin shook his head and continued " I notice your having an increasingly hard time maintaining your presence in this place, no doubt the farplane is calling you back, I'll admit I too am having trouble controlling………..myself, but I still have enough to erase you!"

Tidus grinned and shook his head " You don't miss anything Shuyin, well, all accept this" Tidus looked past Shuyin's shoulder as the brotherhood spun back towards them, bringing his sword up to block the assault Shuyin took his eyes off Tidus for a moment too long. Slamming into Shuyin's back Tidus wrapped his arms around the shadow and squeezed tight, intent on holding his enemy still, this time the brotherhood found its mark and buried itself into Shuyin's frame, slicing into Tidus as well.

Pushing himself off his own sword Tidus dropped to his knees as his concentration began to give out and the pyreflies began to leave his control. Shuyin turned around, sword still buried in his body and blinked slowly. " Nice move, I would have done the same in your position, my host is failing me…….this is inconvenient". Tidus looked on in horror as Shuyin's body began to fade and melt away, leaving another in his place, a young man with pure white hair and a tanned complexion. The stranger gazed down at the sword in his chest before looking up at the dream once more. Distraught at what he had done Tidus could no longer hold on and released his conscious back into the farplane, momentarily catching a glance at two lifeless dark brown eyes rolling back into their sockets.

Kind of a cruel ending but hey, how else could it end, pleez review i want to know how ppl take this one.


End file.
